Enter Fire Yasha! The Mysterious Cat demon!
by Fire yasha
Summary: Inu Yasha meets an old 'friend' but was she more then that?
1. Enter Fire Yasha The Mysterios Cat demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha I wished I did though I would be rich. Please don't sue me you won't get much. The characters I do own are: Fire Yasha, Demonic, Yuri and Neko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat on a cliff looking downward. Kagome had just left for her time and Mirikou, Sango, and Shippo had all gone off and he was alone. He sighed to himself then stood and began to walk off. He looked around not in much of hurry to get anywhere. Inu Yasha's body tensed, as it seemed as if someone was following him. He turned around and sniffed the air  
  
"Who's there?" he growled. He saw a streak of black then watched as a Figure jumped over his head and ran. Inu Yasha growled as the scent of a cat demon filled his nose. This scent seemed familiar to him. He took off and began to follow the scent. He soon found him self in a clearing and didn't see anything.  
  
"What's a matter Inu Yasha scarred of a little cat demon?" an all too familiar voice said.  
  
"Fire Yasha I thought you were dead" he said in a calm voice and watched as the cat demon hoped down in front of him.  
  
"Ha you wish" she said with a grin and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"The last time I saw you, you were."  
  
"Battered and torn?" Fire Yasha said. "See Inu Yasha I'm more demon then not I don't die that easily" she grinned again and flicked her hair back.  
  
"If you're alive then does that mean......."  
  
"No it doesn't mean he's alive" Fire Yasha said her tone stating pretty obviously that she didn't want to talk about this any more. Inu Yasha looked at her and nodded. He then noticed a shard of the Shikon Jewel around her neck and blinked  
  
"You have a shard of the Shikon Jewel"  
  
"Well that's obvious" she grinned.  
  
"Fire Yasha I can't believe your alive!" Inu Yasha said. He looked at Fire Yasha, she had changed very little. She still had that long red hair. Those deep piercing Green eyes and that black Kimono that proved she was a cat demon. She had perky red cat ears that were constantly moving.  
  
"Well I am Inu Yasha" Fire Yasha looked at Inu Yasha. He seemed very different then what she had rembered. Her ears flickered slowly and she grinned. Her body was tense as she looked about then she looked at Inu Yasha "I've been following you and I want to join you" She said looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yea Fire Yasha it will be good to talk to you come-on" He said. Fire Yasha nodded and followed him.  
  
A/N: First Chapter hope you like! 


	2. Fire Yashas Home

Disclaimer: You know the drill! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fire Yasha had joined Inu Yasha's team. Inu Yasha noticed she was different then he rembered more quieter and more to herself. Fire Yasha was walking behind everyone; suddenly a familiar scent filled her nose. Her eyes widened and she hoped to a tree then jumped in front of Inu Yasha he was slightly startled.  
  
"What's up with you Fire Yasha? " Fire Yasha grinned and took off without saying anything. "Wait Fire Yasha" Inu Yasha said then took off after her. Inu Yasha and the others caught up to Fire Yasha and they all looked around they were in what looked like an old run-down village. Fire Yasha was grinning like a maniac and was walking down the streets she was jumping over derbies.  
  
"Where are we", Kagome asked  
  
"Home" Fire Yasha whispered and smiled.  
  
"Home? This looks like an old." Shippo stopped when Inu Yasha covered his mouth. . Inu Yasha grinned watching Fire Yasha. She seemed so happy.  
  
"So the great Fire Yasha would care to grace me with her presence" A voice said. Fire Yasha looked up at one of the buildings and saw another cat demon  
  
"Yuri" She said. Yuri hoped down  
  
"You betrayed this village," Yuri said,  
  
"I did no such thing you betrayed my brother!" Yuri laughed pulling out her Katana.  
  
"Think what you want to Fire Yasha" Yuri snarled and lunged at Fire Yasha. Fire Yasha hoped out of the way and growled. Inu Yasha ran to help Fire Yasha ,but was stopped by a Force Field.  
  
"I'll kill you" Yuri snarled once again  
  
"She has shards of the Shikon Jewel" Kagome said. Fire Yasha hoped out of the way  
  
"FIRE CLAWS!" Fire Yasha slashed at Yuri with her claws.  
  
"Die Fire Yasha I'll kill you the same way I killed your brother." Yuri Hissed.  
  
A/N: This is the second Chapter! I know these are short but the fourth chapter will be long 


	3. The Fight between Cat Demons

"You Bitch" Fire Yasha snarled. Stretching her claws. Yuri just laughed   
  
"What's a matter Fire Yasha hate to here the truth, I'm happy I disposed of you're brother even if I had to destroy the Village it was worth it!"  
  
"You betrayed this village!?"  
  
"Yes I did Fire Yasha and now I shall kill you!" Yuri lunged at Fire Yasha pulling out her Katana.  
  
"Fire Yasha the shards are in her shoulder!" Kagome shouted. Fire Yasha hered what Kagome had said then lunged at Yuri trying to get to her shoulder's Yuri just blocked Fire Yasha   
  
"Fool!" Yuri said. Fire Yasha hissed   
  
"FIRE ECLIPSE!" A ball of Fire surrounded Fire Yasha and formed the shape of a half moon the fire kept hitting Yuri and Fire Yasha lunged at Yuri's shoulder digging her claws into her shoulder. Yuri let out a gasp as the shards were torn out of her body. Yuri disappeared before Fire Yasha could Kill her. "Coward!" Fire Yasha hissed. Inu Yasha ran to Fire Yasha  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine" she said dusting off her Kimono. Inu Yasha looked at the Shards There were seven of them.   
  
((A/N: I couldn't think of were to leave off so I'm leaving off here I will make a longer chapter next time it shall be about Inu and Fire's Past)) 


	4. Fire Yasha and Inu Yasha's past

Inu Yasha smirked as he picked up the shards of the Shikon Jewel if all the demons kept on having seven at a time they'd have them all in no time. Inu Yasha looked over at Fire Yasha who was frowning softly  
  
"Is something wrong Fire Yasha" Fire Yasha shook her head it was now night time and she was staring up at A red star a tear feel from her eye and she wiped it away and stood up.   
  
"We should get going" Kagome said. The others nodded and they al walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat deep in thought Kagome and all except him and Fire Yasha were asleep. He sighed and watched as Fire Yasha stood up and sat beside him.  
  
"Do you rember the first time we met?" Fire Yasha asked.  
  
"Yea of course I do" Inu Yasha said and smiled. Fire Yasha smiled and scooted a bit closer to Inu Yasha without him noticing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha had been wondering for days now, he was cold, tired and hungry.((A/N: This is after his mother died)) He pulled his Kimono closer to his body and sneezed. A village came into his sight and he smiled softly. ~If I can just make it there, hopefully the people who live there will be a lot more friendly~ He thought to himself. His body began to get numb; the last thing he saw was the gray sky laughing at him.  
  
Inu Yasha awoke and felt safe and warm, he sat up and turned his attention to a young girl who was standing beside him. She begin to jump up and down.  
  
"He's awake Big brother he's awake!" she shouted her red cat ears flopping up and down.  
  
"W...were am I?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"A cat demon village" a deep male voice said. Some one walked into the room and picked up the small cat demon. "Why don't you go get some food for our guest Little demon"  
  
"ok" she said and hoped out of her brothers arms.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"I am Lord Demonic the Lord of the Eastern lands and the cat demon tribe and that was my little sister Fire Yasha" Fire Yasha came back in with a tray full of food her little head peaked out from the top and her brother smiled lifting the tray and placing it in front of Inu Yasha. "Come little demon let us leave our guest be" Demonic lifted his sister up and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demonic sat with his sister fast asleep in his arms he was asking Inu Yasha about his life and then noticed how tired Inu Yasha was he smiled softly and told him to lay down he smiled and covered Inu Yasha up and walked out side with his sister in his arms ((A/N: Demonic looks a lot Like Shesshomaru only more masculine and yes he does have that big fluffy thing I like to call a tail he also has a star on his forehead instead of a moon He doesn't have the markings either Demonic has red hair like Fire Yasha's and green eyes his tail is red)) He sat by the fire that was outside and looked down at his sister.  
  
"Lord Demonic are you sure it's wise to have a dog demon in our village?" a cat demon by the name of Neko asked  
  
"Yes He poses no threat and Little Demon has taking quite a liking to him" Demonic answered. Neko sighed and then smiled as he gazed down at Fire Yasha who opened her eyes.  
  
"Yea I like him" she giggled and yawned and moved from her brothers arms to Neko's arms. Neko smiled softly  
  
"I'll take her to bed Lord Demonic" Neko said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke and looked over at Fire Yasha who was peering down at him  
  
"Hi!" she said. Inu Yasha blinked  
  
"Um hi..." Fire Yasha giggled when Inu Yasha sat up she sat down beside him.   
  
"Do you wanna be friends?" Fire Yasha asked  
  
"umm..." Inu Yasha blinked and looked at Fire Yasha.  
  
"Have you ever had a friend?" Fire Yasha asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Good I can be your best friend then" Fire Yasha grinned "My Big Brother says that when two people are friends they should give each other something" Fire Yasha pulled a locket out of her pocket and handed it to Inu Yasha. He looked down at it then frowned  
  
"I don't have anything to give you...."  
  
"How bout a promise then?"  
  
"A promise?'  
  
"Yea promise me you'll always be my friend"  
  
"ok" Inu Yasha smiled "I promise I'll always be your friend Fire Yasha" Inu Yasha said Fire Yasha smiled and hoped up  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha I'll show you around"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire Yasha and Inu Yasha had became close friends Inu Yasha didn't live in the cat village but he was always there every day ........  
  
"They have became such close friends" Demonic Thought to himself he smiled slightly.  
  
"Lord Demonic the Outsiders are coming" Demonic looked at Neko  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea I saw them" Demonic Hissed and looked to Neko  
  
"Gather everyone Then make sure Fire Yasha is safe" Demonic said.  
  
"Yes M'lord!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Aftermath  
  
Fire Yasha hit her knees as she watched her brother fall to the ground dead tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"No Big Brother!…." she said she looked about her whole village was in ruins now all but her were dead. Inu Yasha walked into the village and gasped when he saw what happened he ran to Fire Yasha. She immediately hugged him and began to cry. "I don't know what happened Inu Yasha but I heard fighting then woke up and there was fighting and They killed Demonic and Neko-Sama and....and" she couldn't finish her sentence and cried more Inu Yasha stroked her back. She wrapped her arms around him ears flickering............  
  
((A/N: Wow long chapter btw if you have read this story on an account Nanakired that's me too. Please read and review people I'll give you pocky everyone loves pocky!)) 


	5. Inu Yasha and Fire Yasha The Kiss

((A/N: I would like to thank Kaiulani89 for reviewing my story **Gives pocky** I am true to my word And I hope you like this chapter this is even more of there past))  
  
Fire Yasha frowned as she thought back to that day.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Do you still have that locket?" She asked suddley. Inu Yasha blinked slowly then looked at her.  
  
"Of course I do" He said and pulled out the small locket. Fire Yasha smiled and looked at him   
  
"That's good" She said. She looked at Inu Yasha 'I still love you Inu Yasha' she thought to herself. Fire Yasha then begain to think back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and Fire Yasha had begun to travel by themselves. They had grown a little bit and it had been three summers since the fall of the Cat Demon Tribe. They had stopped at a small stream to catch Fish and eat something. Inu Yasha was trying to fish and Fire Yasha was in a tree.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha you're doing it all wrong" She said then hoped from the tree and walked over to the stream.  
  
"Oh yea well why don't you show me how it's done Cat demon."  
  
"Gladly" Fire Yasha walked to the stream and watched as two fish swam by. She flung her hands in the water then pulled out the two fish that were impeded on her claws. "That was easy" Inu Yasha looked at her mouth gaping open. "Oh stop it Inu Yasha I'm a cat demon of course I can fish"  
  
"Yea but your so good at it" Fire Yasha rolled her eyes   
  
"Start a fire please" she said. Inu Yasha nodded and started a fire. Fire Yasha got some sticks and they begain to cook the fish. They sat beside a tree waiting. Inu Yasha looked at Fire Yasha then started to laugh. Fire Yasha blinked and looked at Him. "Inu Yasha you are so random sometimes"  
  
"Yea I know" Inu Yasha said. Fire Yasha shook her head and looked at Inu Yasha. Fire Yasha yawned and Inu Yasha looked at her. "Fire Yasha?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Fire Yasha said as Inu Yasha moved closer to her.  
  
"How's this for random" With that Inu Yasha kissed her. Fire Yasha blinked as Inu Yasha's lip's locked with hers. They were so involved with each other they didn't notice the fish burning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day………  
  
Inu Yasha was sitting beside Fire Yasha he was talking to her about The Shikon No Tama.   
  
"Fire Yasha we could use The Shikon jewel to become Full demons"  
  
"No Inu Yasha Big Brother told me that if we used The Shikon No Tama we would not have control over our own selves."  
  
"Yea but just think of what we could do"  
  
"I'd rather be a half demon in control of my heart then a full demon not in control" she said. Inu Yasha looked at Her.  
  
"Yea I suppose you're right FireYasha" Inu Yasha stood up   
  
"Were are you going Inu Yasha?"  
  
"For a walk, you stay here" he said and took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire Yasha waited for Inu Yasha for a while then got up to look for him. She follows his scent then notices another scent. She goes to where Inu Yasha is and sees him with Kikyo.   
  
'What is he doing with that human' she thinks. "Inu…." she trailed off as she saw Inu Yasha kiss Kikyo.  
  
((A/N: I think this is a crappy chapter but oh well I'll let you the reviewers decide **Gives Monica-Chan some Pocky** Aerio says Hi Monica-Chan!)) 


	6. Fire Yasha's fake death?

A/N: **Pounces on NekoKaji** **Meorw** Yay another Cat Demon =^.^= heheheh Oh and Monica-Chan Aerio says Hi again and Suzaku won't stop singing I think Fluffy's gonna kill him very soon yep **Nods** **Gives pocky to Monica-Chan, NekoKaji, Jess, And Mina and everyone else! Ok this is the sixth chapter yay!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What is he doing with that human' she thinks. "Inu…." she trailed off as she saw Inu Yasha kiss Kikyo. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bolted off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sensed Fire Yasha and pulled away from Kikyo his ears twitched and her could here her feet running far away he frowned slightly but Kikyo seemed not to notice. Inu Yasha sighed and held Kikyo close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kuso were are those Baka Kitsune's when you need them' Fire Yasha thought stomping through the forest quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Cat Demon's were not supposed to show emotion but here she was blubbering like a baby. She let out a hiss of frustration and sat down. Three small Fox demons came tumbling out of a bush   
  
"Hello there Lady Fire Yasha" one of them said. Fire Yasha's ears twitched  
  
"There you are, I have something I wish to talk to you about" She said. The Fox demons looked at her and tilted their heads.  
  
"What is it Lady Fire Yasha"  
  
"I want you three to fake my death in front of Inu Yasha" The Three Kitsune's looked at her mouths agape  
  
"Why ever would you want us to do that?!" they all said in unison.  
  
"You wouldn't Understand" she said tears forming in her eyes again, as the image of Kikyo and Inu Yasha kissing formed in her mind again she let out a snarl that made the kitsune's jump back.  
  
"We will do it" The kitsune's said and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER………  
  
Inu Yasha watched as 'Fire Yasha'((A/N: Now rember from here on to the end of the chapter when I say 'Fire Yasha' that means it's the Kitsunes)) ran into the clearing were he was close to a big boar demon chasing 'her'.   
  
"What in the world is going on" he stuttered watching as the boar demon knocked down 'Fire Yasha' he ran to help but when he got there it was to late. 'Fire yasha' was dead. The real Fire Yasha stood downwind a small smirk upon her face as she heard Inu Yasha cry out.   
  
'Serves you right' she thought.  
  
A/N: Ok this is the end of this chapter do you like?? The next chapter will be when Kikyo pins Inu Yasha to the tree just wait till you see what Fire Yasha does. 


	7. Inu Yasha get's pinned Fire Yasha scream...

A/N: Muahahhahaa I haven't updated in so long heheheheheh sorry everyone I've been swamped High school is tough oh Yea I'm finally 16! I just had a B-day this week!!!! **Gives Pocky to people** Monica-Chan I love your birthday gift! She Gave me Pocky! And a gift certificate To Suncoast Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok that's it here's the Seventh Chapter Yay!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fire Yasha had successively faked her death and Inu Yasha believed that she was dead. So Everyday she would stay downwind and watch Inu Yasha as he told Kikyo about his dreams and past. She relised that he never talked about her or her brother's gratefulness. She would always snort when Inu Yasha told Kikyo that he would use The Shikon No Tama to become Human. 'You always told me you would use it to become Full Demon, you think just because I'm dead you can forget all about me?' she always thought   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER….  
  
Naraku had tricked Inu Yasha and Kikyo into thinking one another betrayed the other. Fire Yasha was watching from somewhere and watched as Kikyo Pinned Inu Yasha to The God Tree.((A/N:I think that's what it's called)) After all the humans left Fire Yasha ran to Inu Yasha.  
  
"What did that Human do to you" she said out loud looking at Inu Yasha. She tried to pull the arrow out but couldn't. She hissed and looked at Inu Yasha "You Baka! Look what you got yourself into!" She hissed again and struggled to pull the arrow out. She pulled so hard that she toppled over. "Inu Yasha ….." she said relising that he wasn't going to answer. Tears streamed from her eyes "KUSO!!!!" She screamed out into the sky.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK that's it for this chapter I know short don't yell at me I told you I was swamped. Oh and if you don't know Kuso means 'Damn' **Gives More Pocky to people** Ok Bye 


	8. The first encounter with Kagome

"Inu Yasha ….." she said relising that he wasn't going to answer. Tears streamed from her eyes "KUSO!!!!" She screamed out into the sky.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
50 YEARS LATER………………  
  
Every day for the past 50 years Fire Yasha tried to release Inu Yasha from the tree. She had no success at all. Then one day she watched as Inu Yasha came alive again she was happy and wanted to run out to meet him but then she saw Mistress Centipede and a girl running towards Inu Yasha. Fire Yasha tilted her head, Who was this girl?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N: Ok this is after that whole big thing you know like after the first two episodes)) Fire Yasha had begun to follow Inu Yasha and Kagome He followed them up until after Their first encounter with the wolf demons. That is when she made herself known.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok short chapter this chapter makes no sense does it anyway me holding a contest type thingy The first three people to review my story get's to be in it! You just have to tell me what your character looks like and mind you it's got to be a demon! 


	9. A familler scent

A/N: Ok perhaps I should explain some things. 1) Someone asked me if Fire Yasha knew Kikyo. Fire Yasha had only hered about Kikyo she didn't know who she was. 2) yes Fire Yasha comes in right after they meet Kouga for the first time. 3) I do not know how many chappies I shall have. 4) I will try and make chapters longer! Ok that's about it also only two people wanted to become demons so house two I shall put on! Ok on with the story ((I love you Monica-Chan call me some time I wanna come over you're house))  
  
A FEW DAY LATER…..  
  
Fire Yasha sat by a stream combing her fingers through her tousled hair. She didn't know were Inu Yasha went and Everyone else had left. She sighed slowly and looked at the night sky. 'Almost time to become a human' she sighed slowly and let her thoughts drift staring blankly out over the water. Then her eyes traveled up to a red star and she stood up. She took a deep breath through her nose and a familiar scent wafted in her nostrils.  
  
"Oni-sama?…."((A/n: is that Japanese for big brother??)) She said slowly. "No no it's impossible he's dead" she sniffed the air again. "But that is his scent" she slowly began to walk to where the scent was coming from. The scent then dissevered "I knew it I was just hallucinating." she sat down were she was and sighed her ears twitching. Inu Yasha hopped down in front of Fire Yasha and she jumped. "Jeez Inu Yasha don't do that!" she said breathing heavily.   
  
"What were you running around for?" Inu Yasha asked slowly.  
  
"I thought I smelled something."  
  
"Well come on Kagome's back" They walked to there camp site. Kagome was making ramen ((A/N: I am eating that right now mmmmmmmm Ramen)) Fire Yasha sighed slowly then her brother's scent filled her nose again and she blinked. Kagome turned around from the fire and screamed   
  
A/n: bwuahahahahahaha cliffy I needed one heheh I'm sure you can tell who it is anyway but don't worry I didn't go to school today so I might do a few chapters yay ! 


	10. Enter NekoSama and Demonic!

Fire Yasha sighed slowly then her brother's scent filled her nose again and she blinked. Kagome turned around from the fire and screamed. A huge demon was standing there ((A/N: you know like Sesshoumaru in his doggy form)) His fur was red and his eyes were emerald. Fire Yasha took one look at the demon and jumped up.  
  
"Big Brother!" Fire Yasha shouted and ran at the demon as a light flowed around him turning him into Demonic.   
  
"Little Demon it's been a long time since I have seen you" Demonic says placing a small kiss on Fire Yasha's head. 'Nothing could make me more happier' Fire Yasha thought just as Neko Walked out.  
  
"Neko-Sama!" Fire Yasha ran into the arms of Neko.   
  
"Oh little demon" Neko said as he hugged Fire Yasha. Kagome stood there her mouth wide open just like Sango Miroku and Shippo.   
  
"Sorry if I scared you M'lady" Demonic said Looking at Kagome.  
  
"Who are you two" Kagome said looking at them.  
  
"I am or was Lord Demonic Lord of the Eastern lands and he is Neko my servant"  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all" Neko said slowly then looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hmm Inu Yasha I haven't seen you since you were a little pup." Demonic said as his eyes traveled over everyone in Inu Yasha's party. Fire Yasha snorted and ran to her brother  
  
"Oh big brother how are you alive?" Fire Yasha said hugging her brother tightly.   
  
"I will tell you later little demon" Demonic smiled slowly and looked at Fire Yasha who was smiling broadly.  
  
A/n:: Ok this is the end of this chapter I know it was horrid but my Grandmother died and I lost my train of thought That's one of the reason's I haven't written in so long. Trust me the next chapter will be much better! I PROMISE 


End file.
